


on the half moon

by sizhu



Series: a bunch of hocus pocus [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Halloween falls on a half moon, so Yuuri doesn't have to worry about anyone turning into a wolf on him during a party.It does mean that he actually has to go, but Viktor makes the going easier.





	on the half moon

**Author's Note:**

> i keep telling myself its okay to post short silly things that have no plot but sometimes i just wonder whats the point? well, i hope this makes someone smile, at least

"Well, aren't you a _treat_."

"You don't think it's a little on the nose?" Yuuri asked, frowning as he examined himself in the mirror. Not having a mirror lined with silver left Yuuri with mixed feelings. On one hand, he could actually see what he was doing when he put on his make-up and could see how he looked in his clothes. On the other hand, he _could see how he looked_. "I mean, dressing up as what I am for Halloween…"

"Yuuri, darling, you look good enough to eat." Viktor waggled his eyebrows, delighting in Yuuri's smile. Not a laugh, but it was something. "I think we're just lucky that Halloween isn't on a full moon this year."

"Hmm…" Yuuri nodded slowly. "That's a fair assessment. Though, honestly, I'd much rather stay in and curl up on the couch than go to this party."

"We still can, you know," Viktor said. "Stay home. It's not too late to cancel."

"No, but Phichit was so excited about actually being able to go to a party this year," Yuuri replied, leaning forward to finish his make-up. "Last year, we forgot. You know? I was swamped with work and Phichit wasn't paying attention, so the moon snuck up on us. We spent Halloween with Phichit locked in a stranger's bathroom and me against the door, keeping him in and everyone else out. It was a mess. After that fiasco, we set up reminders on both our phones to keep track of the moon."

"Ah." Viktor hummed. "And since tonight is a half moon, Phichit doesn't have to worry about being locked in a bathroom instead of partying it up?"

"Exactly." Yuuri sighed. He finished his eyeliner and turned to Viktor. "And you can have fun, too, you know. Just because _I'm_ not big on the whole party thing…"

"Yuuri, listen to me," Viktor said, stepping into Yuuri's space and tilting his chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "I don't much care what we do, as long as we do it together. This may come as a surprise, but I'm not really into parties, either."

"Oh." The sound wasn't much more than a soft exhalation, a realization dawning in Yuuri's eyes. He wanted to stay home, too. Yuuri smiled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Viktor's. "Okay, _Fido_. We'll make an appearance for Phichit's sake, but after an hour, tops, we're coming home."

"Fido? Really?" Viktor whined. "Wouldn't Clifford be more appropriate?"

"Well, if you were that big of a dog, maybe." Yuuri's smile was bright, and his eyes burned. There was only a flicker of red—just a hint of what he was, not ravenous but perhaps a little peckish. Viktor would have to treat him when they got home.

For now, they had a party to get to. But first—

Yuuri hummed softly and rifled through his pockets before he found what he was looking for. He grinned up at Viktor, holding out the headband with floppy dog ears and the plastic dog nose. "If we're dressing up as what we are, you're going to look just as ridiculous as I do."

"You look the furthest thing from ridiculous, but okay." Viktor laughed. "Can I get a kiss before I have to put that thing on?"

"Hmm…" Yuuri looped an arm around Viktor's neck. "I dunno. Have you been a good boy?"

"Oh, I've been _very_ good," Viktor said, winking.

"Well, in that case, I guess you do deserve a kiss." Yuuri gave Viktor a playful little peck, just a tease of a kiss, before pulling him toward the door. "The sooner we show up, _Clifford_ , the sooner we can come back home."


End file.
